


The Blacksmith's Jocasta Complex

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Glasses, Inappropriate Erections, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, MILFs, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Shotacon, Summer Solstice, Sweat, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Cattleya's been frustrated for so long that she sees an out when she notices Rana's balls dropped. With no one around but the two of them, she takes the chance to help Rana become the same kind of man her husband was - and realizes that she may want it to stay this way for a while.
Relationships: Cattleya/Rana (Queen's Blade)
Kudos: 27





	The Blacksmith's Jocasta Complex

During the summer months, the blacksmith Cattleya didn’t wear clothes when she knew that nobody would be coming to visit. She was a plump woman with big proportions, and finding clothes in her size was difficult in the castle town. She had been making her own for a while, but it was easier to wear nothing at times. She didn’t think anything of it, but the effect it was having on her son became all too apparent during the summer solstice.

The sun came in through the windows of Cattleya’s bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, with her glasses at her bedside and Rana clinging to her body. Her son Rana resembled her missing husband Owen when he was a child, and Cattleya cared for him greatly. This morning, as all mornings, Rana clung tightly to his mother’s hefty, oversized breast. His lips were closed around her hard, dark nipple, sucking at it. He was on the cusp of puberty, a young man who might soon become an adventurer’s apprentice. But that wasn’t going to happen at this rate. He was a mama’s boy, to the extent that Cattleya had never stopped lactating.

She walked around with her breasts easily accessible, and Rana had gotten in the habit of sucking on them when he wanted a quick drink. Now, as the first rays of light woke Cattleya up, Rana was sleep-sucking on her breast. Lines of white milk flowed down the curves of her mountainous bosom, flowing into Rana’s mouth with a lewd sucking noise. The way he sucked was no longer that of a child. His tongue played with his mother’s nipples, getting them hard and teasing them constantly. Cattleya had grown to like it. It was one of the most surefire ways for her to cum, and she had been cumming a lot less since her husband went missing.

“Are you enjoying your breakfast, Rana?” Cattleya said, stroking his head. “You’ll suck me dry before we start our morning chores.”

As he sucked, Cattleya teased her other nipple, rolling it between her fingers and spraying more milk onto her naked, sleeping son. She would wipe it up later. The sight of him covered in her milk meant that he was happy. Rana’s tongue popped off Cattleya’s nipple, and he rolled to the side in her large bed. Cattleya’s eyes glanced down towards his crotch. Rana was still very much a boy, but this was the first time she had noticed the first changes in him.

His balls had dropped, and his dick, rock-hard from suckling at his mother, was looking sturdy and erect. Shimmering like dewdrops on the flower leaves outside, a drop of precum was visible on his tip. Cattleya gasped, covering her mouth. She put on her glasses, making sure that what she was seeing wasn’t a lie. The boy had inherited his father’s genes, and they were starting to manifest. She hadn’t seen Owen in so long, and the toys she had made do with weren’t working. She wanted something warm and fleshy, yet rigid. Looking at it made another spurt of milk leak from Cattleya’s breast.

“An erection. And it’s different from all the other erections he’s had until now,” said Cattleya. “Did sucking on my nipples get him hard? I never let him out of my sight, so if he ejaculated, I’d know by now. Owen was a ladykiller before he settled down... if Rana stays spoiled, such a magnificent thing will go to waste. I have to help him.”

Cattleya crawled across the bed, making sure not to wake Rana. She raised her ass in the air, and picked up her heavy breasts from the underside. She was going to use those boobs that her son loved so much to help him understand how good it felt to cum. Lifting it to her mouth, Cattleya sucked on her own nipple to get out the last few drops of milk, and then wrapped them around Rana’s dick. His little pecker vanished into the deep valley of her breasts, the head completely enveloped by her tits. Cattleya squeezed them down, getting the head out of her breasts.

“Have a nice, wet dream,” said Cattleya. “When you wake up, you’ll see mom’s tits welcoming you to being a man.”

Precum rolled down his shaft. Cattleya opened her mouth, letting a long line of saliva roll down into her cleavage. With her warm drool lubing up her breasts, she rubbed and squeezed them around Rana’s cock. She could feel it throbbing inside her bosom, getting harder and thicker until it felt like it was going to burn its shape into her breasts. Cattleya lowered her head, finding the cute pink tip of Rana’s dick, and started sucking on it.

It was still on the small side. She could fit his entire shaft into her mouth if she leaned down a bit further. The heat of his cock filling her cheeks, that musky morning wood scent that reminded her so much of his father, it spread through her body and made her pussy tingle. She was proud of Rana, watching with delight as he jerked back and forth on the bed sheets, his mind caught in an erotic dream. The precum dripping from his dick was being replaced with white drops of cum. His first ejacualtion, all ready for his mother’s mouth.

Giving her soft, motherly breasts a squeeze, Cattleya heard Rana grunting at the head of the bed. He was close to cumming. All he knew was that it felt good. Cattleya licked his tip while playing with her breasts, teasing the underside of his glans with her hard, brown nipples. She felt it twitching, throbbing, eager to release its seed onto his mother’s body. Her breasts were smothering his balls with their softness, the pleasure too good for Rana to endure for much longer.

“Good boy, cum for your mama,” said Cattleya.

Rana’s dick spurted out hot wads of cum. It shot out with high pressure, dribbling down the sides of Cattleya’s heavy bosom, the rest of it forming a small, white puddle in her cleavage. Cattleya pulled her tits apart, looking at the line of sticky cum linking them. She scooped some of it out, licking to see how it tasted. Some of Owen’s flavor was in there. She had sucked him off so many times she knew it by heart. Rana woke up, his eyes groggy, and saw his mother’s breasts resting on his thighs, his semi-hard dick still splurting out wads of cum onto her skin.

“Mom?” Rana asked. “I had a really good dream. I think something happened with my penis.”

“You had your first wet dream,” said Cattleya. “You ejaculated really hard, and sprayed all of it on me.”

“I’m sorry!” said Rana.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” said Cattleya. “Mom loves it. It’s delicious and sticky. That means you’re a man, now. Let’s have breakfast and we’ll enjoy the summer solstice together.”

“Okay,” said Rana, looking down at his crotch. “Can I make it do that again?”

* * *

After spending the morning gathering firewood and materials for blacksmithing, Cattleya took Rana out to their favorite spot by the river. She had packed a hearty lunch, full of things that she knew would get his vitality up. The two of them sat down on a blanket in the grassy hills by the riverside, eating their lunch and enjoying their meal together while completely naked. As he watched his mother eat, Rana noticed just how beautiful his mother was for the first time.

She was old for a Queen’s Blade contestant, but still quite young for a mother. Her breasts were enormous, and that she carried them around so effortlessly spoke to her strength. Her pussy was covered in thick, bushy black hair that went all the way up to her belly button. It was the same sort of hair that grew around her armpits and her asshole. Though her nipples no longer had their youthful pink color from their adventuring days, the dark brown they had now, her breasts still engorged with milk, fit her body quite well. Even her stomach was sexy. While traces of stretch marks were faintly visible, Cattleya’s muffin top accentuated her hefty breasts and wide hips. She looked like a statue from the ancient past, a true woman of beauty.

As Rana watched her eat, he felt something stirring between his legs. Cattleya had always told him that his penis getting hard was perfectly natural, but it had been involuntary for the most part in the past. Now his eyes were staring at his mother with the seeds of lust, examining her body and wondering what else his dick could do with her. Cattleya finished her meal, leaving Rana to deal with the rest. She had left him with a small knife that his father had made for him years ago, a tool to keep him safe. Without a shred of clothing on him, that knife was more important than ever.

“Rana, stay here at the blanket. Mommy needs to go pick some flowers,” said Cattleya. She got up, walking towards a secluded spot where the trees provided a degree of shade and protection. Rana, his dick bouncing about as he stood up, followed his mother from behind. He didn’t want to let her plump body out of his sight.

He followed the sound of the stream, heading towards the grouping of trees that his mother had staked out as her own. He heard the sound of water getting louder as he approached, even as the stream got further away. Cattleya’s voice could be heard sighing and grunting in the distance. She had eaten a lot for lunch, and wanted to make sure that her stomach wasn’t feeling upset before she and Rana went about their afternoon duties. There was going to be a solstice festival in town that night, and they were going to attend - wearing clothes, of course.

Rana saw a pile of green and brown leaves near where his mother stood, along with a mound of dirt that looked freshly dug. Cattleya was squatting in the shade, the shape of her huge ass visible as Rana approached. His dick sprung into a full erection as he got closer. Cattleya’s fat, flabby ass was just as attractive as her breasts. It was so big that Rana wondered why he hadn’t used it as a pillow more. His mom’s breasts had milk and were soft, but this looked just as soft. Each one of her cheeks was nearly as big as his forearm. Rana placed one hand around his dick, stroking and teasing it as he approached.

He got closer and peeked from behind one of the trees. Cattleya was peeing onto the grass, smiling contentedly as her hot urine watered the forest floor. Her hairy pussy kept spraying that stream of yellow, creating a puddle that dissolved into the dirt seconds later. Cattleya reached around for another leaf, wanting to wipe herself before returning to Rana. Shocked, Rana snapped a twig from a nearby branch, catching his mother’s attention. He approached her with his erection shaking between his legs.

“You had to pee,” Rana said.

“I wanted some privacy, but it’s okay, I’m done now,” said Cattleya. “You’re just as hard as this morning. Did you see a beautiful girl?”

“Yes, you,” said Rana. “I saw your big, dirty butt while you were peeing. Are all girls’ butts that big, or just yours?”

“That’s only your mother,” said Cattleya.

“I really like your big butt,” said Rana. “It’s warm and looks soft. I know what you did for me this morning, so I want to do something for you. Miss Ymir is always telling you to kiss her butt, so it must be something adults do.”

“Good thing I’ve already cleaned,” thought Cattleya. She spoke aloud. “Do you think enjoying mom’s butt will help your penis go down? It’s okay because it’s the two of us, but you’re not supposed to show off your hard-on to everyone you meet.”

“I’m sure it will!” said Rana.

“Then come enjoy your mom’s fat butt,” said Cattleya. She moved to a dryer spot in the trees and got on all fours. With two of them, she reached behind and spread open her big cheeks, giving Rana a look at her deep brown asshole. Tiny black hairs surrounded it, and it was still puckering. Cattleya had gotten in the habit of anal play when she was pregnant, and still enjoyed it from time to time.

Rana approached, and got on his knees as well. He placed his hands on his mom’s ass cheeks, fingers sinking deep into her butt flesh. The squishiness of Cattleya’s butt was comparable to her breasts, even if the smell was more sour than sweet. Rana placed his head between her butt cheeks, kissing her anus. Cattleya let out a surprised gasp. Rana extended his tongue, licking the folds in her anus while continuing to massage and grope her butt with his hands.

“How does mom’s ass taste?” asked Cattleya.

“I like it,” said Rana. He coated her butthole in his saliva, slurping and licking around it before his small tongue slipped right in. Her asshole closed tight around his tongue. Though Rana couldn’t get very far in, the way he teased her, letting his saliva drip into her rectum, was making Cattleya wet. Drops of her breast milk fell onto the grass like dew, dripping gently as her body was stimulated in a way it hadn’t been in a long time.

Rana pulled away after a few more minutes of licking. Burying his face in Cattleya’s butt, her cheeks squeezing around his face, was pleasant, but the throbbing in his dick hadn’t stopped. He wanted to stick it in something, and he didn’t fully understand how sex worked yet. He just knew that his dick would feel better if it was in someplace tight and warm, and he had just been licking a place exactly like that.

“Mom, I want to put my penis in your butt,” said Rana. “It seems like it’d feel really good.”

“Rana, we won’t be just a mother and child if you do that...” said Cattleya. “The way you licked my butt did turn me on, but I don’t know if I’m ready for this. I’ve been saving myself down there for your father when he returns.”

“I’m going to be a strong man just like him!” said Rana. “So it’s okay! I’ll use my penis just as well as dad did!”

“Such an earnest young man,” said Cattleya. “You can use mom’s butt, and I’ll see how I feel about the other hole later.”

Rana spread apart Cattleya’s cheeks, lining up his bright red tip with her asshole. He rubbed it against the folds of her wet anus, getting it soaked in his own saliva before pushing inside Cattleya’s ass. It wasn’t as big as Owen’s yet, so it fit comfortably inside her butt, rubbing itself around the entrance. Rana let out a surprised shout. He wasn’t expecting the inside of his mom’s ass to be this tight and warm, teasing the most sensitive parts of his dick in just the right way.

“Do you like it inside my butt?” asked Cattleya.

“This feels really good!” Rana said. “My dick hasn’t felt this good ever!”

“It’ll feel even better if you move it,” said Cattleya.

Rana pushed deeper into Cattleya’s ass, pulling out after. His glans got caught on the tight ring of Cattleya’s butthole, and he pushed it back in again. As he slid his way through her ass, Cattleya’s hole peeled back his foreskin, exposing his tip and drawing him further in. His balls were brushing against the soft flesh of Cattleya’s big butt, smothering his sack like two pillows. Rana was moaning louder than Cattleya. The feelings starting from his dick were spreading through his whole body, small buzzes going from his glans all the way up to his nipples and back to his butthole.

“You’re moving very intensely,” said Cattleya. “I can feel it in my ass!”

“Watching your big butt is making me feel really happy for some reason,” said Rana. “I like the way it shakes.”

With every thrust of his dick inside her asshole, Cattleya’s fat ass rippled and jiggled, the vibrations from Rana’s cock spreading up her ass flesh. Rana was mesmerized by the sight, seeing just how plump his mother was. Her body attracted him in a way that felt almost primal. He wanted to make love to her even more, to show Cattleya how much he appreciated her with his dick.

Cattleya was bent over, her hard nipples brushing against the grass, her breasts squishing into the ground. She felt as though her glasses would fog up from the heat and pleasure Rana was giving her from behind. She thought she would never experience something like this again. Ymir had been offering her a chance to date one of the dwarves, but the only short man Cattleya wanted to enjoy was her beloved son, his cock now going all the way into her backdoor.

“Mom, I can’t hold on!” said Rana. “My penis is going to burst inside your butt!”

“There’s no harm in doing so,” said Cattleya. “Let it all out inside mom’s ass.”

Rana hugged Cattleya’s ass tightly, sliding his dick deep inside her. His young cock busted inside Cattleya’s bowels, coating the inside of them white with spunk. The two of them were sweating, exhausted and pleased. Cattleya came shortly after, letting out another small stream of pee onto the grass. As Rana’s cum flowed down into her ass, she felt it bubbling inside her stomach. She hadn’t enjoyed this kind of feeling in a while. The two of them remained, embracing each other in that position until Rana had gone soft, and pulled himself out of his mom’s ass.

Cattleya took them down to the river, where they washed the sweat and cum off. As she did, cum dribbled out of Cattleya’s asshole, flowing down the river. Most of it remained in her stomach. She wanted to keep that warm feeling inside her all day. As Rana splashed about in the cold water, Cattleya smiled. He had done such a good job with anal that she had no doubt he was ready for them to take the next step.

* * *

The solstice festival was going to start at sunset. Cattleya and Rana were sharing their large bath together back at their home. Though they had bathed together often, this was the first time they were doing so with the intent to have sex. Rana was soaping himself up when his mother entered the bathroom. She had removed her glasses, not wanting to get them fogged up by the copious steam in their tiny space. She sat on the edge of the bath, spreading her legs to Rana.

He had a good look at her pubic hair. Cattleya noticed where his eyes were wandering, and looked down at him happily. “Rana, mom’s still feeling warm from having some of your semen in her belly from earlier. But anal is something that you only do on special occasions. Most of the time when a man and woman make love, they do it in here.”

Cattleya brushed her fingers through her pubic hair, spreading it apart to show off her pussy. As her lips spread open, Rana got a good look at her insides. They were no longer the same shade of pink they were in her youth, but they were incredibly wet and just as tight. Rana noticed Cattleya’s rather large clit, and poked at it with his fingers. Cattleya moaned, telling Rana to put his arm back in the water.

“That’s my clit. Doing that does make me feel good, but you can’t go overboard on it,” said Cattleya. “This is my pussy. You were born from here, but if you want to stick your penis inside and feel even better, mom would be okay with that. You’re ready for this sort of thing. It’ll feel even better than my ass.”

Rana stood up from the water. As drops of bath water fell down his strong erection, Cattleya felt the tingling in her pussy return. Her womb was desperate for cock, and Rana’s was the biggest one nearby that had the shape and size she liked. Everything about him was still growing, but his cock had changed so gradually to something like this she wondered why she didn’t notice sooner. When Owen returned, would she want a threesome with her son and husband? The thought was making her dripping wet.

“You’re so hard. What were you thinking about?” asked Cattleya.

“Your body,” said Rana. “I love how big and soft your boobs and butt are. I was thinking I’d want a brother or sister to give you a big belly, too. I think you’d look really pretty with a big belly.”

“Rana, come here,” said Cattleya. She pulled him closer, burying him in her cleavage. Her motherly instincts were making her milk overflow from her breasts, rolling down her stomach and thighs to where it would mix with the bath water. This sweet, sticky water would only be more perfect for them consummating. “As it turns out, the summer solstice aligns with mom’s ovulation day. If you cum inside me, I’ll almost definitely get pregnant.”

Rana’s dick twitched when he heard that. When the ladies from the Queen’s Blade tournament had stopped by his family’s house, he’d been feeling something stirring in his loins that he didn’t fully understand. Now he knew what it was. The desire to breed, to spread his seed across the kingdom. He was falling in love with his mother more than any of them, but everyone from Miss Ymir to Leina were looking like they’d do anything for a cute boy like him.

Cattleya held Rana’s cock in her hand, pointing it towards the entrance to her pussy. She rubbed it against her slit, coating it in thick, rich love juices. When he was soaked enough, Rana pushed against her slit and went in without problem. Cattleya looked down at her son, her vision slightly foggy from the bathroom steam and her lack of glasses, and hugged him tighter in her breasts. They were now connected, and she had never felt happier about it. His length and thickness were rubbing against her folds, her pussy getting used to the shape of his dick.

“You’re inside me,” said Cattleya. “Does it feel good?”

“This is the best,” said Rana. “Can I move now?”

“Your mom’s a strong woman,” said Cattleya. “Show me all of your love!”

Rana wrapped his arms around Cattleya’s broad form. As his naked body pressed against her warm stomach, Rana started humping even harder than he had back in the forest. His dick fell out of his mom’s pussy a few times, but he slid it right back in without problem. Cattleya couldn’t see too far past her breasts, but she felt Rana’s wet hair rubbing against the underside of her tit, his arms sticking close to her as his dick pounded her pussy with the same kind of thrusting Owen had used long ago.

“You’ve shot two loads already today and you’re still hard,” said Cattleya. “I’m impressed with your stamina.”

“You fed me good food for lunch,” said Rana. “It made me hard all afternoon.”

“Your balls must be aching to get it out,” said Cattleya. “That’s not good for a young man. Instead of masturbating, I’ll help you with your sexual needs. As long as I’m not in a dangerous battle, I’ll help you anytime.”

“Really?” asked Rana.

“I care about you so much, of course,” said Cattleya. “I love how good your dick feels. So sturdy and rigid.”

While he humped away, Rana raised his head and licked the milk off Cattleya’s breasts. When he gulped it down, he became even harder inside her. Rana closed his lips around her leaking nipples, sucking as hard as he could. Milk shot from Cattleya’s breasts like fountains, raining into the bathwater and landing on Rana’s skin. She only produced this much when she was horny, and she hadn’t been this horny in a long time. The more Rana sucked, the harder his thrusts became, going deeper and harder inside her.

Beads of sweat rolled down Cattleya’s body. It flowed out of her armpits and into her cleavage. The sour smell of her sweat didn’t turn Rana off. It reminded him of the forest, and pushed him to go harder. He had clung close to his mother his whole life. This smell was like home. As his dick stirred about her pussy, those memories became mixed with the sexual feelings he was now experiencing, getting colored a lewd pink as he fucked Cattleya with no restraints.

Neither of them needed to say a word. Their bodies squished against each other, making lewd noises that were so loud anyone standing outside the bathroom window would’ve heard them. There was nobody around, not even any travelers passing by on the way to the summer solstice festival. Rana’s grunts and Cattleya’s moans overlapped. Cattleya’s breasts smacked against her body with a fleshy sound, and Rana moved his hands down to grope her butt. Now that he had a better grip, he knew that he wanted to cum again.

“Rana, I love you!” said Cattleya. “I love your dick!”

“I love you too, mom!” said Rana. “My dick is sore, I want to cum inside you so badly!”

“You’ll get better at it as you get older,” said Cattleya. “Let it all out!”

Rana embraced his mom, hugging her tightly. His dick spurted hard, filling Cattleya’s pussy with a thick, sticky load of cum. It surged up into her womb, filling her so much that it overflowed from her pussy. Cattleya sunk down into the bath, the weight of her breasts alone making the milky water overflow from the edges of the bathtub. She pulled Rana in close and kissed him on the lips. Rana was stunned, falling back into the water when he saw his mother’s joyful face.

“Did I get you pregnant?” Rana asked.

“We won’t know for a while,” said Cattleya. “But I’m sure you did. Your semen inside me is even warmer than this bath.”

“Yay!” said Rana. “Can I tell everyone at the festival?”

“We have to keep it a secret,” said Cattleya.

* * *

They had gotten cleaned up and went into town shortly after. Rana still clung tightly to Cattleya, who was there to sell weapons at her stall. Ymir had set up a stall right next to her, offering fine dwarven-crafted tools that were said to be so sturdy they could last a hundred years and never rust. Rana was about her height, so she could look directly into his eyes.

“Something’s different about you, kid,” said Ymir.

“Mom and I got along really well today,” said Rana.

“Such a spoiled mama’s boy,” said Ymir. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you, Cattleya.”

“I’m not expecting you to,” said Cattleya. She patted her stomach. Rana’s cum was still swimming around in her womb and stomach, making her feel warm even as the chilly night air began to set in around the festival.

After stuffing themselves on the greasy festival food, Cattleya and Rana went to pay a visit to the church in the castle town. A small prayer to the angels before departing for home was a good idea. They approached the front of the church, where they were greeted by Sister Melpha, the only nun on duty. Her skintight clothes left nothing to the imagination. The shape of her nipples was visible, and her breasts, while smaller than Cattleya’s, were still enormous.

Rana’s eyes lit up when he saw her. Sister Melpha’s proportions were similar to his mother’s. He couldn’t stop himself from getting an erection, the shape of his cock showing clearly underneath his clothes. He looked at Melpha, expressing his intentions bluntly. The three of them were the only ones at the church. If the crowds had been bigger, Cattleya would have found herself caught in a scandal.

“You have big boobs, like mom,” said Rana.

“Well... yes...” said Melpha. “They are what I have been blessed with.”

“Can I have sex with you, too?” asked Rana.

“What is your little boy saying?” asked Melpha.

“You know how precocious kids are,” said Cattleya. “They can say things without fully knowing what they mean. He must have read it in a pamphlet somewhere.”

Cattleya leaned down and whispered to Rana. “She does have big boobs, but Sisters of the church aren’t as lewd as your mother. Don’t get hard in public, please. Mommy will deal with it when we get home.”

“Okay,” said Rana sadly.

As they walked away from the church after giving their blessing, an errant wind blew up Rana’s clothes. Melpha got a brief look at his erection as he was walking away. The Sister felt a desire to sin, wondering if that little boy had been onto something when he approached her. She fondled her breasts, and headed back into the church to work on her Holy Poses.

* * *

Rana and Cattleya were sharing their bed once again. Both of them were nude. The sun had long since set over the horizon, and only the moonlight was illuminating the room. Rana was hugging his mother, snuggling his face in her belly. Cattleya loved the feeling of his hard-on brushing against her thighs. She would have to give him another blowjob if this intense morning wood was going to continue. Before she went to bed, she wanted to give Rana one last gift.

“If you lick mom’s pussy, we’ll both get a good night’s sleep,” said Cattleya.

“Okay,” Rana said.

Cattleya spread her legs on the bed. Rana buried his face between his mother’s thick thighs, licking his tongue against the slippery parts of her pussy. He found his way to her clit, and started sucking on it. Cattleya moaned, her entire lower body twitching as her son ate her out. It must have sounded like a wolf howling to anyone outside. Cattleya’s pussy twitched, shivering in delight as Rana’s tongue made its way inside her. By now, all of his semen had been taken by her pussy, leaving her with just a thick, dripping wave of juice for him to lick.

“It’s delicious,” Rana said.

“If you lick it more, I’ll give you all the juice you can drink,” said Cattleya. The sounds of him slurping away at her pussy filled the bedroom. Cattleya blushed. She was so proud of him. In just one day, he had proven himself as much of a master in bed as his father, even if his techniques needed a little work. All of her frustration was washing away, replaced by pure bliss.

Rana’s tongue flicked against Cattleya’s clit. Cattleya’s mind was racing with thoughts, going back to this morning. From seeing his erection to showing off her son’s erection to Sister Melpha, all of it had showed the world that she wasn’t losing her charm in her 30s. She was still sexual and desired, and her plump body was an asset. As Rana licked her, she felt the surge from below coming on. Rana didn’t pull away. He was too caught up in playing with his mom’s pussy to notice.

Cattleya came, squirting all over Rana’s face. It sprayed on his chest and dripped down his body, covering his nipples and his cock. Cattleya fell asleep shortly after, the warmth of orgasm washing over her body. Rana clung to her, bathed in her juices, and fell asleep shortly after. The two of them would smell like sex in the morning, which would only make them want to have more of it. Cattleya was the happiest she’d been in years.


End file.
